


Imperials

by l3vola_hill



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3vola_hill/pseuds/l3vola_hill
Summary: "She fell on the warm sand of the desert, the Sun invaded her pupils, she roared. Rey did not know how much that scenario would follow her throughout her journey, and how much she would hate that pile of sand over the years. ""He gave himself up to the darkness, and, untiringly, tried to convince himself that this would be the best way, not knowing the weight of the things he had left behind."At the request of General Leia Organa, Rey infiltrates the First Order under the pretext of having accepted the training of Kylo Ren. Everything would be a perfect plan, until Rey's past and present begin to interfere with her feelings for her new master. They do not remember their shared past, and that is exactly why the force brought them together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Imperials" - my first fanfic on the Star Wars universe and totally dedicated to the Reylo fandom.  
> ❁ If you don’t ship Reylo, I advise you to leave the story immediately. This is a friendly environment and I totally repudiates any form of widespread hatred in the comments;  
> ❁ Plagiarism is a crime;  
> ❁ The story portrays the fictional romance between Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) & Rey.  
> ❁ Whenever you can, please vote or send Review, it gives us motivation to continue to write the story.  
> ❁ A little warning: Make it clear that I am not faithfully respecting the CANON. I modified some things from "The Force Awakens" so that the story could follow the line of reasoning that I invented for the fanfic. Remembering: It's just a fanfic, I know there's going to be a lot that does not hit the movie, but that's what the fanfic universe is for, is not it? Let it be clear that my intention is not to be faithful to the film, because even if it were to be, nor had there existed Reylo in this story.  
> ❁ From this, in my story Ben is 31 years old, while Rey, 26.

_Can you hear Heaven cry?_

_Tears of an angel._

(Tears of an Angel - RyanDan)

•••

 

Even the most distant sparrow could feel the vibration of the air being ripped by the ships entering the planet Gesin’s orbit. In that night, most of the village people was asleep. If it weren’t the heavy rain and the sound of the ships coming, they would all die asleep.

The screams reached the young woman's ears the moment the bad feeling woke her. That was the time. Her eyes widened when, as she examined the thin cloth, she could not find her husband's body on the bed. She sweated cold.

She leapt out of her bed and ran to the next room, where her child, already awake, was crying restlessly.

The pressure against the child's body was the strongest, and when she saw the ships landing by the window, the feeling that they would carry her, became the fuse for her to search for the first artifact that would help them get rid of Such burden.

_A lightsaber._

She did not even look back. She hit the back door hard and ran in the opposite direction from where the ships were.

 _A new empire_. She thought. _It's real._

That's when her body hit the ground. The child falling away from where she was, screaming by her name.

At that moment everything was gray, black. A mix of colors. Then everything turned blood red. The light from the saber that ripped through the middle was a man who at that moment had been trying to take her life away. As he approached with his staff, before the object touched the back of the young woman's head, the killer had been prevented by the heat that had run through his chest. He fell beside her, dead.

The boy's blue eyes were frozen just like his body. His lips parted, the terror shown on his face. In two seconds she stood up, knowing the drawing of the mask of the one who had saved her life.

He stood there, his red saber wrapped in his right hand, watching the boy's body without life. When she faced him, he couldn’t help but look back. In that second he thanked himself for being dressed in his mask. When he tried to come up to say something, the girl ducked back, shielding herself from him. A little later she ran.

From there - for a long time - he would not see her any more.

It was not long before she felt a squeeze in her right arm. When she looked at the place for what was happening, she saw a thin, pale hand holding her tightly. As she followed his gaze to the creature's face she felt her head hurt. She narrowed her eyes but the pain was so unbearable she could not fight those claws.

She fainted.

When she woke up, the young woman found herself trapped into something similar to a ship’s interior, surrounded by knights dressed in masked black suits. In the middle it was that tall, skeletal, gray creature.

"Where am I?" She knew it would be in vain the question, but her eyes filled with hope when in the background she saw her daughter.

"Dad!" She screamed. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting her tears. She felt her heart ache, knew that the call by the father wouldn’t do anything for her child. And she desperately charged herself for not having prevented him from leaving the night before.

 _Where are you?_ She wondered herself. _What did I do?_

The child continued to cry out for the father's name.

"What are you going to do with us!?" She snarled at the creature, he smiled more as her desperation increased.

"You will see."

 

That was when she felt the shaking of the ship entering the orbit of a desert planet. She could see by looking through the windows of the ship.

When they reached the ground she had time to just scream for help when she saw her daughter being taken by two henchmen of that unknown being.

The girl responded to her mother's desperate requests. All in vain.

She saw only the door close, after that, she fell into a deep sleep, which would take her a few years to finally _wake up._

 

 _•_ ••

 

The radiant light of the desert planet, Jakku, invaded the girl's pupil. Rey was her name, at least it was the only thing she remembered.

Throughout her time in Jakku, Rey learned to support herself. Every morning she headed toward the central desert, behind pieces that were attractive so she could trade for food. In her heart, every day, the feeling of guilt and loneliness was her company.

Each day, each long-lasting day in Jakku, was one more to the list of scratches she use to draw on the wall of an AT-AT that served as her habitation, keeping her warm at night. The heat of the desert planet almost killing her in the mornings, and at night, the cold could freeze her to the bones.

The cold, the cold was an old enemy, accustoming her spirit with such isolation, but deep down, Rey always knew that she had not been alone all along, always knew that she was with his family somewhere, always having strange visions about her Past, visions she did not know how to decipher.

Strangely, one day a small white and orange doid, called BB8, found Rey's installation, which, as known, caused her tremendous confusion.

Rey, at that time, accepted the training of Kylo Ren, under agreement with General Leia Organa. The General's purpose was to get Rey to infiltrate the First Order, to get Rey somehow to bring Ben Solo into the light, and she accepted it as a noble gesture, but that was not the only reason at all.

In a moment of the fight between Kylo and Rey, precisely at the moment that Rey, with the _force_ , stabs the saber of Luke Skywalker, something left to him of the mouth and fell doubtfully into Rey’s ears.

 _"It is you!"_ Kylo Ren's voice was clear enough to pour into Rey all his sense of mistrust.


	2. Chapter 2

•••

 

Rey was inside there, infiltrated in the First Order, or at least trying to believe that.

The base had been raised from its ashes. It was all new, not completed, but it was, somehow, new. They settled on another planet, far from the Hosnian System, but still possessing enormous influence over several others.

The Supreme Leader seemed to have accepted her offer to join the dark side as a condition to, also, protect her friends. It was the only condition, it was obvious that protecting the Resistance did not go berserk in Snoke's game, but at least some people she could ask for protection. As Finn and Poe.

 General Leia Organa orchestrated everything perfectly. Rey would give all of her effort to bring Kylo Ren back to the light. Leia knew she could not destroy the First Order alone, that she needed her son, without him it wouldn’t be possible.

 

_"General, what you ask for me is something immeasurable. I don’t know if I can handle it." She whispered under Leia’s hands. The palms were positioned on each side of Rey's face. "What if I cannot take it? And what if instead of persuading him, he takes me to the dark side? What if I do not resist the temptation? Snoke, Kylo, the Knights Ren… They are all much more skilled than I am!" Rey's hands rested on the general's._

_It had been a long conversation, Rey and Leia argued about Han's death. Leia told her how much her son had been lost in the dark side, but that she still forgave him, and that Rey needed to forgive him too, since this was not her son Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren, an Invention of Snoke._

_"You have something they don’t own, Rey, light! It's the own resistance to the dark side, it's a striking feature inside you!" Leia narrowed her eyes. "And Luke will be in your thoughts whenever you need, we won’t let you be seduced!" Leia tried to believe her own words. "We did it once, we will do it as often as possible. Oh_ Force _, we will!" Her words came out like a whisper._

_"What do you mean when you say you’ve done this before?"_

_Rey asked looking into the general's eyes but was interrupted by Finn and Poe arriving with new information on the reconstruction of the First Order._

 

The memories of that night in the Resistance, of her conversation with the general, invaded the girl's thoughts, now flooded by the gloomy feelings that the First Order could give her.

Since arriving the new base, she communicated only with General Hux. He provided her with everything she needed, and for the first time, the redhead treated her with the minimum of dignity she deserved. But, of course, all that came from her recent union with them, by pure interest.

"If you need it, you can search directly for me." His deep green eyes met the hazel eyes of the girl, handing her a pack of new clothes. "Lord Ren was the one who asked me to arrange everything for you today so that you can start tomorrow."

"Thanks." She answered, and a shiver ran up her spine. The idea of getting back in touch with the one who had once been her final sentence made her shiver. Worry took over her thoughts.

Hux led her straight to the chamber that would serve as a room. Rey followed him, entered the small space and walked to the bed, leaving the pack in her hands on the top of it. On the other side was a mahogany door where she thought the lavatory was. Her hypothesis was confirmed by Hux's words shortly thereafter:

"I would advise you to wash yourself this night, feed yourself and try to look good. I believe Lord Ren doesn’t want to see any remnant of the Resistance in you." He said in a clear, direct voice, with a little disdain, and then left the chamber.

Rey looked down, Hux's words entered her ears like needles. Every time he referred to Ben Solo as Lord Ren her stomach turned. Of course, she did not get the chance to meet Ben Solo, but through the conversations she had with Leia she could see how much potential that boy had to be one of the greatest Jedi ever, a great achievement for the light side. It would be a pity potential size to be abducted by the dark side. And it was.

 

In the toilet there was a bathtub, she thought of the size of the luxury that contrasted with the cold and objective construction of the base. She let the water flow, until it was possible to enter and rest in that warm immensity.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired, her skin still had purple marks due to the fighting in the woods. Rey didn’t look much in the mirror, since she arrived in Jakku she hadn’t had so many opportunities. It was strange to see her figure reflected, her hazel eyes, her hair dark. She could see her skin a little golden because of the sun.

Then she went into the tub. The water rose as it’s volume was occupied by the woman's body.

She closed her eyes, allowed herself to radiate from all that guilty feeling.

_Guilt_ , it was the only thing that went through her head. Succeeding the general's mission might be her only way to get rid of this horrible feeling. The guilt of having left Jakku while her family could at any moment return. The guilt of letting Han Solo die at the hands of his own son. The guilt of not being in the First Order by her own accord. The guilt that, despite this feeling, she couldn’t do anything to get around the situation. _Guilt, guilt, guilt ..._

Her body dipped beneath the water. Rey felt an enormous lightness. Her body floated. Such a quantity of water for her at that moment seemed unnecessary. While in Jakku the struggle for water was constant. She often fought for space even with animals. Life on that planet had never been easy.

She felt her hair float on the water, loose, with the path free. Long ago her hair was not loose, for a long time she did not feel the light breeze of the wind beating her strokes. She was looking for the most practical, ever. Nothing that could disturb her, and there was also the fact that she needed to wear that hairstyle for her family to recognize on her on their return.

A few minutes later Rey was already out of the water. Now with the towel wrapped around her body. She was still analyzing the purple marks on her back in the mirror. Her fingers touched them, they no longer ached, but the psychological marks were still there.

Rey tucked her hair into a simple bun and put on the nightclothes that had been delivered to her along with her uniform.

 

It was like a new world. Having a comfortable bed to sleep sounded incredibly extravagant, unlike anything she knew. She felt so caught up in the peculiarities of her existence. She felt guilty for that, too.

She went to the bed and lay down, and then slept. She slept, slept, and in that finite daydream she could finally feel detached from reality. It was a short 8 hours that gave her some reinvigoration. She would be a _new_ person from now on.

 

•••

 

Rey woke up, that would be her first day of training. She stood up toward the toilet. She washed her face, did her personal hygiene, and looked at herself again in the mirror.

"Tell me, _Force_ , why?" She cried out. Without answer, a tear begins to leave her left eye. She holds it. Her anguish was that she was caught in the First Order.

She closed the door left the bathroom, going into the direction of her new clothes. Gray suits to distinguish the knights of Ren from their apprentices, and she, uncharacteristically, would be trained by the very master of the knights of Ren, Kylo Ren.

 

Rey crossed the corridor, narrowing her eyes, trying not to think, even if impossibly, that she would face, for the first time after the battle at the former base of the First Order, Kylo Ren. She was accompanied by a _Stormtrooper_ who led her to the great hall where she would feed herself in the morning.

The hall was actually quite large, and there were several _Stormtroopers_ in there. She realized that this dining room only served for them and for other apprentices of the Knights of Ren. She identified them by the gray uniforms like hers.

As she approached, she heard whispers and murmurs. She knew at that moment that it was all because of her presence. People’s eyes glided between fear and amusement. Rey preferred to remain silent.

So she sat next to a girl, also dressed in gray suits.

Quiet, Rey took an apple that was resting in front of her.

"Don’t mind." The girl next to her started to speak low so that only Rey could hear her.

"Excuse?" Rey replied looking back at the girl's face. Her eyes were very dark pairing with her skin also dark. The light gleamed on her skin, that effect made Rey dazzled, she thought it was incredible. Her hair was dark brown and fell over her shoulders in tight curls. Her hair was bulky, totally different from the lack of movement in Rey's smooth hair.

"You know, they ... They're just staring at you like that because it's new." She blew a bundle that fell on her forehead. "Or maybe they’re just jealous because you're master’s Kylo Ren choice." She smiled, and her eyes met again with Rey's. "My name is Eleonora VanHale, but you can call me just Hale."

She reached out to Rey in a greeting, she greeted her back.

"The master's choice? Is this important?" She replied, taking a bite of the apple.

"Well, you know, we are always chosen by the best, the knights chosen by Ren, but nothing like being trained by Ren himself! The strongest and wisest of all." She smiled and was soon interrupted by a sign that informed the end of the coffee. Rey had barely eaten.

 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, hmm ..."

"Rey," she added, "I'm Rey!"

After that, Rey was taken in the other direction, unlike the others.

"You stay here." The mechanized voice of a _stormtrooper_ came out of the helmet. Soon a door automatically opened in front of her inviting the girl to enter.

Rey was delighted, scanning every inch of the chamber that looked more like a large hall. She headed toward the center, the place was surrounded by metal beams. It was understood that all this was part of the new and future construction. Rey looked deeper, then had confirmation that, unfortunately, she was alone, which meant that would be only her and Kylo Ren in that room in seconds.

Then she lost herself in her own thoughts, all that space made her feel so lonely that she barely noticed when her master entered the room. Quiet, serious, without sketching any reaction.

He came up behind her.

"You came!" Exclaimed the boy, his master, and the whisper in mechanical form shuddered the woman's ears. Rey was startled to find Kylo masked.

She had not seen him since returning to the Resistance, where she decided that she would help Leia Organa in the search for her son, Ben Solo.

"The Supreme Leader informed me of his decision. I confess that at first I was surprised."

Rey pulled away, breaking Ren's proximity. He walked to the center again, and with her back to him he began to speak:

"What’s the reason for such a surprise ..." she felt a huge knot in the throat. She lowered her eyes, now turning toward the knight, and without receiving an answer, added: "Master?"

Kylo took short steps toward her, building the proximity again. His breathing was slow. In the background, the boy barely believed that Rey had agreed to be trained by him into the dark side.

"I always knew you were capable for the dark side." He murmured. "Hence really accepting your fate, there was a great chasm between the two, _scavenger_."

"If I may just remark, I would like to be called Rey from now on." He stopped, staring at her under the mask, Rey could feel it. "I'm not that scavenger anymore, sir."

"What makes you think you're not just that girl anymore?" Rey could hear the ironic laugh beneath his helmet.

Rey swallowed hard, but did not answer. Any attempt to ease the situation between the two was welcome to the girl in this situation. If it was another time, she might have ripped it apart with such provocation, but now she was trying to sound interested.

"Well, let's start with a simple lesson. Show me your skills with the saber." He approached her with a saber that belonged to the dark side. The girl hesitated but took it in her hand. "Come on, you’ve already defeated me once, it shouldn’t be difficult to use the saber again." Kylo let out a new laugh, making Rey more and more embarrassed.

"I didn’t defeat you." The words came out in the middle of Rey's mouth. "You, just ..."

"Just what?"

"Just gave up." Rey looked at the floor, expecting an aggressive reaction from her master, but instead, he just kept watching. "We both know you're much stronger and more skilled than I am ... As you said yourself, I'm just a scavenger." Rey said breaking the silence.

"You're absolutely right." Ren nodded, for a few seconds stared at the girl, now his apprentice. "It would not be worth killing you at that moment." Laughed. "I always knew there would be better things to do with you, and look, now you're here. I was right."

Rey nodded, stabbed the saber and with her thin fingers lit it. It was red, all red. And when that light passed through her pupils, a feeling of loneliness and trembling flooded her. It was as if she had touched it before, as if she knew exactly the movements she should do. But no, she'd never seen a saber in that color before, except Kylo’s, which she had to dodge herself many times.

Kylo's fury that night was immense, she was certain she would be killed, which surprised her by the fact that the boy had finally been defeated, falling to the ground as he watched her. At that moment she realized that his gaze had changed, that he simply did not hate her any longer, there was no longer anger in his eyes.

Kylo pulled the saber from his belt, that huge saber, like a trident. He lit it. Rey shuddered in that second, but restrained herself. Just as on the day in the forest, she advanced on Kylo with her fragile blows, nothing too skilful. Kylo always dodged, as he struck her with _force_. At last Rey was pushed farther away from where they stood, falling to the ground as her saber went out. The pain took hold of her body because of the shock to the ground.

Kylo then, the first time that morning, brought his hands up to the helmet, pulling it out. The boy's black hair fell over his shoulders, Rey could see his pale face, with a scar on his right side, running the way from his forehead to his mouth, probably trailed to his shoulders beneath his dark suits. The scar was not as exposed as it had been on the day it was given, but it was still on display. It was the first time Rey had seen that face after the fight at the base of the new Death Star.

Their eyes met, Rey felt a chill rise up her spine, it was as if that face were more familiar than it really was, as if she knew every single detail. Kylo's cold eyes remained the same, but for the first time she could feel that things were changing, he no longer wanted her dead, but rather beside him.

Kylo approached the girl, still with malice on his lips, smiling at the failed attempts to defeat him. At that moment he knew she was skillful. Maybe her poor performance had been related to his lack of emotional stability that morning. However, the boy knew she needed, sure enough, a good training, the training that he was willing to give her.

Ren approached the girl lying on the floor, holding out her hand. Rey gave in. When their fingers touched it was as if a shock took hold of her body. This contact was destructive. She felt so weightless when she was pulled by him to get up. He was so tall, and strong.

"You're not ready for this!" He whispered, too close to her face. "Let's do something better for your level!" He turned away. She stood up adjusting her kneaded clothes.

"My level, sir?" Every time she called him master or sir, something scratched her throat. Something wanted to scream from inside her chest, it was so offensive to her.

"Yes." His voice became more serious, returning his attention to her. "You need to learn more about strength. We cannot just begin with your bodily abilities." He let out a laugh, now she could really confirm the irony on his lips. "That was just a demonstration, for you to realize how pathetic you were by thinking you already knew a lot."

"I was not thinking that." She said being interrupted by him.

"Come back to your camera, we'll start your training only tomorrow. Rest well, today was just a meeting for me to analyze you better since ..." He turned, putting on his mask again. It was a way of protecting yourself and showing no emotion. "Since I have to make that effort."

"I flatter you for accepting me as your apprentice."

"Goodbye, scavenger."

 

She went alone to the door, leaving himself inside the chamber.


End file.
